Journey to the Other World
by Shutara25
Summary: So hey this is my first story here so, anyway here's the summary- toshiro hitsugaya was sent on a mission to slay some hollows but ended up being kidnaped by Orichimaru because he wants to experiment on him and take toshiro's power for himself so he can become more powerful. Yeah I know it's really lame and my summary sucks, but it's my first try so let's see how it goes! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic. I've been thinking about this story for ages now and today I finally got the nerve to post it on fanfiction! I'm really excited to see how it goes and I know my story may be really crappy but um yeah...blah! Whatever let continue the story! Btw leave a comment or a like! ;) thank for your support!

"So we are really going to go there and capture one of them?"

"Yes Kabuto it's time, I need their power, I need to get stronger, now open up the potal and let us go,"

"Yes my lord," said Kabuto as a bright yellow light filled the room.

"let's go now," hissed Orichimaru as he jumped through the bright light.

It was a bright hot sunny day in the soul society and Toshiro was not happy. It was suppose to be his day off from the huge piles of paper work, but instead of laying on and coach and drinking a nice cup of tea, he had to be sent off by the head captain to slay some hollows that were invading one of the districts. His face was caked in sweat and filth as he finally froze the last hollow.

"Oh god, I sure hope that Matsumoto is doing her paperwork and not off drinking again," sighed Toshiro as he got ready to leave the battleground.

Toshiro walked out of the forest, grateful of the shade that the tall trees were providing him. But as he reached the edge of the forest and got ready to flashstep back a large boom suddenly rang through the forest shaking the ground as a unfamiliar spiritual pressure hit him.

"What in the world was that!?" growled Toshiro as he sprinted back into the forest knowing that the rest of his day was going to be ruined. He followed the unfamiliar spirit energy and before long, he reached a clearing in the forest and there he saw a giant hole in the ground.

"W...what the hell happened here!?" Toshiro said to himself as he stared down at the giant crater. "What could have caused this?"

Suddenly another voice sounded through the forest. "Well well well look what we've got here, a nice little soul reaper right into our hands."

Toshiro quickly pulled out his sword and turned around in front of him were two men. One of them was strangely pale and deeply represented a snake and had a very mean smirk on his face and the other one wore a pair of glasses and from the looks of it, it seemed like the other one was the leader. "Who are you, what do you want, and what buisness do you have here?"

"Woah woah woah slow down little one, one question at a time" said the pale one once again smirking at him.

"Stop calling me little one and answer my f*** questions!" Scream Toshiro, he was running out of patience.

"Well this one needs some anger management here." The other one said as he smirked

"Yes, I agree Kabuto but I've taken quite a liking to this one so I think this one will be it," he said," and since you asked I guess I will answer your little questions, I'm orichimaru and this is Kabuto and you asked what's our business here? Well you see I've taken quite a interest to your kind so I thought maybe I can borrow one of you and have you share some power with me."

"Share my power with you guys?! That is so not gonna happen! Leave right now or I'm gonna kill you right here and now!" Shouted Toshiro as he leapt off the forest floor "roar hyoirimaru!" He shouted as a bright blue ice dragon shot out of the sword, but they swiftly dodged the attack.

"Well, he is an interesting one and seems pretty strong too, I think he would be perfect for the experiment. Kabuto, now!" Hissed Orichimaru.

"Yes, sir!" Kabuto yelled as he disappared into thin air.

"Is he using flash step or something? No it can be it, that too fast to be flash step." Toshiro though to himself. Suddenly he felt something hard collide into his head and before he knew it he was falling. The next few events all happened in a blur, he felt himself being picked up and taken into something bright. "What's happening?" Toshiro wondered to himself as he slowly fell into darkness.

Well this is it guys, the end of the first chapter. Plz comment to tell me how it is and if I should continue it. Oh and btw I don't own naruto or bleach-duh! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! New chapter here! Sorry for the long wait so lets move on with the story!

Once again i dont own Naruto or Bleach

"Captain Kurosuchi! I've just detected an unknown spiritual pressure in west rugonkai and it is very strong!" Shouted Akon while staring into the screen of the spirit energy tracker," and oh hold on! Is that captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure? What! It just disappeared!

"Hmmm did you say his spiritual pressure disappeared and there is an unknown spirit energy? Well this is going to be interesting. Quickly report to the head captain and I want you to look more into it and if anything thing pops up report me right away! Said Kurosuchi in his creepy voice.

"Yes captain!"

[Tenth squad office]

"Ahhhhh." Yawned Rangiku as she sat up from the couch,"Oh oops guess I fell asleep, thank god captain is on a mission or else I've would've gotten another frostbite."She said as she stared at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. "Oh well!~" She said as she plopped back on to the couch.

Just then a black hell butterfly flew into the room. Rangiku bolt up and held out her finger as the butterfly landed on her finger.

"All captains please report to the first squad meeting room for an emergency meeting," It said and flew out the window.

"Oh! An emergency meeting! Guess Captain is gonna miss it! He's gonna be mad if he just founds out. Whatever none of my business!" Matsumoto said lazily.

[First squad meeting room]

"Is everyone here?" Boomed the head captain's voice across the room.

"It seems like Captain Hitsugaya is missing," stated Ukitake with a worried look on his face.

"Oh he just ruined his perfect record of arriving on time, he usually gets here first I wondered what happened."Shunsui in his playful voice.

Soon the whole entire hall fill with voices talking about Hitsugaya.

"QUIET!" Captain Yamamoto's voice rang across the room,"this is an emergency meeting!"

At this everyone got silent.

"So as I was saying this is an emergency meeting, captain Kurosuchi had just discovered a very strong spiritual energy in west Rukongai . This is very likely an unknown enemy and at the same location where we discovered the spirit energy Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure disappeared so we think he might have met up with the energy already is defeated so we need to start preparing for the worst. Captain Kourosuchi please explain the details."

After everything was clearly explained by Kurosuchi, Yamamoto started shouting orders all over the place, "Shinji and Shunsui go to west Rukongai and try to locate Hitsugaya and you may bring whoever you seem fit, Ukitake I want you to go to squad ten tell his lieutenant what happened, Mayuri I want you to locate the exact location of the energy source and try to find what we are up against."

"Yep I've got that going already, Akon is doing that right now," Said Mayuri with a creepy smile on his face.

"Hmm good and I want the rest of you do whatever you seen fit and prepare for what might be coming, now go!" Yamamoto shouted.

Soon everyone left to get ready, ignoring the comments Kenpachi is making about how boring this is going to be and went to do their duty.

[Orichimaru's Hideout]

"Uhg where am I? I feel awful" Thought Toshiro as he slowly opened his eyelids feeling like he had been asleep for years. As his eyes gained focus of his surroundings he noticed that he was tightly strapped down onto a table and saw that there were many tubes going in and out of him all of them connect to wierd machines. "Wh..what who did this to me!?" Toshiro thought panicky as he tried to move around.

"There there calm down! you're going to rip open your wounds if you don't stop moving around like that." Said a mysterious voice behind toshiro.

Toshiro jumped at that sudden voice and turned his neck to try to find out who's voice it belongs to. And there behind him he saw that it was the grey haired guy from before holding a sharp looking needle in his hand in his hand.

"What do you want with me! What are you planing on doing!" Toshiro wanted to shout but no sound came out of his mouth. "What the hell!? I cant talk!" tought Toshiro.

"Oh, forgot to tell you, don't bother trying to talk there is a tube down your throat, you're going to damage it if you don't stop doing that." Snickered Kabuto. "Now just hold still we don't want you awake and moving around for this experiment so im afraid that i will have to put you out." Said Kabuto as he carefully injected a needle into Toshiro's arm. "Don't worry this will be over soon," Sneered Kabuto as Toshiro once again fell into darkness fearing about whats going to come next.

"So lord Orichimaru you want me to extract the power inside of him right now? It may be a little risky if we do it so early." stated Kabuto.

" I don't care, just do whatever you feel is needed, I just want this power inside of me as soon as possible so i can destroy Konoha and hopefully capture Naruto and get the nine tail's power to myself." Hissed Orichimaru as a smile appeared across his face.

"Ok then, if this is what you want," Sighed kabuto as the tube next to the white haired soul reaper started to fill with spiritual energy.

"Hehehe...it be long till i have the power to take over this world…"

So how is the second chapter? Sorry i know it is still kinda short but ill try my best to make the next one longer. Please comment below about what you think and what i should fix. Thx for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So hey guys back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait I kinda got writer's block but now I'm back on track! Let move on the this story!

I still don't own bleach or naruto ;)

"Uh... Where and I?" Thought toshiro as he slowly opened his eyes with his head pounding. "Urg happened?". He tried to sit up but a shot of pain brought him back on to the cold stone floor as another shot of pain went through his body. He looked down and saw that most of his body were bandaged up blood, still oozing out of the cuts. Ignoring the pain in body he pushed himself up and looked around him, there were bars everywhere, he was in a cell, he was a prisoner. "What the..." And then at that moment Toshiro remembered, he was kidnaped and tortured and the last last thing he remembered was that Orichimaru guy draining all of his spiritual energy away. Then it hit him his spiritual energy! It's all gone! He could feel nothing inside of him not one bit of spiritual energy left inside of him now without his power he has no chances of escaping and more importantly get back to the soul society.

"Huh so I guess you're awake now, you've been out for awhile now we were all thought you would never wake up" said an unfamiliar voice.

Toshiro jumped at the voice and turned around it turns out that there were more prisoners in the cell next to his. All of their eyes were on him staring at him.

"Woah chill, don't worry we don't bite," it's been awhile since we've got any new people around here so let's just try to be friends okay?"Chuckled the prisoner.

Toshiro squinted and tried his best to make out the people in the cell next to his cell. "So you said that I've been out for awhile, how long have I really been out for?," Toshiro said in a weak voice and winced at the pain that went through his body.

" How long have you been out for? Hmmm... That's a hard question it's been awhile," said the same voice. " well... From what I've had heard you've been on that experimenting table of for about three months and you stayed here for at least another three, so half a year at the least."

Toshiro's eyes widened at that statement "half a year?! Have I've really been here for that long?" He thought panicky

"Dude calm down no need to get so panicky having those wounds it's amazing that you even survived we all thought you were going to die." Said another voice in the dark.

"Yeah we are all lucky survivors of Orichimaru's experiments most of them died from them," said another.

" So you mean that you guys were all experimented on and now you guys are just left here to die?" Said Toshiro.

"Yeah pretty much unless he finds another use for us, which is pretty rare since he always find new test subjects, so if that how it is then this place would be our death place. And speaking of experimenting orichimaru seemed really interested in you almost as much as that uchiha boy. You seemed to have some really interesting powers that orichimaru wanted to get ahold of from what I've heard ." The prisoner mumbled.

" Yeah and from what I've heard he'd succeeded in doing that and now he is waiting to get a better body so he can handle that power" The other one said .

Toshiro's mind filled with hundreds questions and was shocked to hear that much. " so you mean he is finished with me now right?"

" yeah pretty much now that he has what he wants and he is finished with you, you are pretty much trash to him so you just going to be left here to die just like us." The man said and the others all nodded in agreement.

Toshiro was shocked, so he let that guy get ahold of his power and now he wants to use to do something horrible with it. What had he done! Who knows This new enemy might as well destroy the soul society because of him " no I need to calm down panicking won't help anyone."thought toshir,"Ok thanks for telling me all of that, but why are you telling me all of that in the first place?" asked Toshiro supspiciously.

" oh that? Well we all probably gonna end up with the same fate so might as well help each other around." He chuckled.

Toshiro sighed of relief that they were on their side. Now all he have to is to wait until his spiritual energy restores and then get out of this place and try stop orichimaru and his evil plans.

A sudden knock on the tenth squad office door brought a startled rangiku crashing onto the floor from the couch

"Huh eh? Oh crap! i fell asleep again! And that must be captain at the door, urg... Better get up before he kills me!" Said rangiku yawning.

The door banged again, "Lutenite Matsumoto it's me captain Ukitake! Open up its an emergency!" Yelled ukitake from outside the door. Matsumoto hurriedly ran to the door and pulled it open. And outside the door stood captain ukitake..

it seems like captain Hitsugaya is In trouble had met up with an unknown enemy on his mission and it looks like he was defeated I rushed here as fast as I could to tell you this," the head captain wants us to prepare for battle and the wrost" said Ukitakehurriedly.

"What!? Captain has met up with an enemy!? Is it an arrancar!? Oh my god we need to go help him now! Cried Matsumoto as she tried to push past Ukitake.

"No, it's the head captain's orders, we are not allowed to leave until the investigating team know what we are against, we just need to calm down and wait," said Jushiro as he looked out the window hoping for Toshiro's safety.

"Wait hold on! So you mean that captain Hitsugaya might be defeated already? Shouted Rukia.

"And the enemies are still unknown? Said renji being as clueless as ever.

Yeah thats why we need to hurry and captain Kuchiki told us that you and Renji would be good for this mission so we picked you guys," shouted shunsui as they flash stepped from tree to tree.

All right guys stop with the questions already we don't have much time to explain, it just grab hitsugaya and find the enemy and anyway I think we are getting close to the location.

Soon a clearing apeared in front of the group and when they jumped through the clearing all of them stared in shock. The forest floor was covered in ice and middle of the mess was captain Hitsugaya's sword, covered in blood.

So ya that about it! Sorry it's still a bit short but I've got chapter four almost done so it should be out in a few days...hopefully... so please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about this but after I reread my story I noticed that how sucky this story was so I've decided to delete this story and rewrite all the chapters. If this turns out well all four chapters would be rewritten and publish next month or so. The story is going to stay the same I'm just going to make the chapters longer and try to make it better. When I finish writing the new version I will share a link below. So wish me luck! Thx for your support!

~Shutara25


End file.
